Text Book Answers
by SlippingHopes
Summary: Naruto needs help with his Bology homework and has asked Sasuke to help him, but Sasuke has other things on his mind other than the Bology book; Naruto's biology.


I finally finished it! Thank you to all my readers! This is a SasuNaru onshot dedicated to my readers! Thank you for all the love and here is the story I have been working on for the past few days!! Enjoy!!

(AU: SasuNaru high school oneshot)

~*~ Text Book Answers ~*~

Sasuke sighed and flopped down on the sofa. Naruto looked as the Uchiha rested his head back. They were supposed to be studying, but all Sasuke seemed to want to do was sleep, and Naruto needed to pass his biology exam in order to pass the class with a B average.

Sasuke would have an A if he passed the test or not, but Naruto had asked for his help, and he would be damned if was going to get a C because of a lying Uchiha!

"Help me!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at an unaware Sasuke.

The pillow made contact with Sasuke's face, and the teen glared at Naruto. "Don't throw things at me, dammit!" Sasuke yelled back, tossing the pillow in Naruto's direction.

Naruto caught the pillow and huffed.

"Well maybe if you paid _some _attention when I asked you something, I wouldn't have to!" Naruto said, his cheeks puffing out. Sasuke raised an eye brow to this and blew out an irritated sigh.

"The exam isn't until next week. I have helped you all I can, the rest is up to your poor ability in keeping things in that thick skull of yours. Are you going to be staying over tonight?" Sasuke said.

"What the hell?! First you insult me, then you turn around and ask me if I'm going to be

spending the night?!"

"I need to know."

Naruto sighed. "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come over and stay at _my _house."

"Alright, but I'm not eating ramen again."

Naruto gave a nervous smile and turned back to his books (ramen was all he had in his cupboard). Just as he had finished reading the first paragraph, Itachi walked through the door, his arms full of groceries. Sasuke looked over the top of the couch at his older brother.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. How about some help here?!" Itachi said.

"Looks like you've got it."

"Get off your ass and go get the rest of the groceries from the car!" Itachi yelled, dumping

his load on the table.

"I have company," Sasuke said pointing at Naruto, who looked up and smiled.

Itachi heaved a sigh. "Naruto doesn't count as company. Now go!"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to blow a sigh. He pushed himself to his feet and gripped Naruto by his arm, pulling him to his feet.

"You're gonna help so we can get done and leave," Sasuke explained.

Naruto rolled his eyes but walked out of the house anyway.

They walked to a dark blue car with its trunk popped, and Sasuke began to pick up bags.

"Grab the last two and we'll be done," he said..

After Naruto did as he was told, Sasuke slammed the trunk and proceeded to walk up the steps back to the house. Kicking the door closed behind them, the two teens dumped their loads and returned to the leaving room.

"Aren't you going to help put them up?" Itachi asked.

"No, I need to help Naruto with his studying, so I'm going to being spending the night with him."

"But you could still help," Itachi growled.

"Sorry, but we should be heading to the library," Sasuke said, quickly picking up Naruto's books and jamming them his backpack. He jerked his head to the door and Naruto scowled, but followed along.

"Sorry, Itachi, but if I wanna pass my class with a B, I need to study, and Sasuke promised to help," Naruto said, still glaring at Sasuke as he snatched his backpack away from him.

Itachi sighed. "Fine."

And with that the two teens exited the house.

"You know I hate lying to your brother, right?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke made their way down the sidewalk.

"Why?"

"I just don't what him to get mad, that's all."

"He's not going to get mad. If anything, he'll just say something like, 'You're lazy,' or

'You should consider helping every now and then.' Itachi is so predictable."

Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke grinned.

"So can we go to the library?" Naruto asked have hoping the answer would be yes.

"Nope. I just want to relax for a while."

Naruto huffed and swung his book bag at the Uchiha. The heavy bag made contact with the teen's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke demanded angrily, gasping.

Naruto's cheeks puffed out slightly in a pout. "You promised to help me study so I could get a B in my biology class, but all you seem to want to do is lay around! I asked for your help, jerk!" Naruto said walking off.

Sasuke rubbed his chest and continued to walk. "Well you didn't have to swing that damn bag of yours. That thing is heavy, ya know!" Sasuke said, still rubbing his chest.

The two reached Naruto's small apartment. He pulled out his keys, and unlocked and opened the door, the Uchiha slipping past him. Sasuke threw himself on the couch as Naruto shut the door. Setting his backpack down by the door and pulling out his biology book, Naruto sat next to Sasuke.

"Now help me. And no complaining about it!" Naruto demanded, thrusting the book into

the other's chest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You make me sound like a child," he said offended.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like one."

"It's your fault as well!" Sasuke said on the defense.

"How is it my fault?!" Naruto asked.

'_God! How can one boy be so clueless?!_' Sasuke thought running his hand through his hair.

"You're thinking about something bad again, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You do that thing when you are thinking about something you shouldn't be," Naruto said narrowing his eyes slightly.

Sasuke smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Naruto blew out an irritated sigh. "You lie too much, you know that?"

"Will you stop making me look like a criminal?!"

"I'm not!"

The two stared at each other until Sasuke crossed his arms and sighed.

"And stop sighing at me!" Naruto yelled chucking a pillow at the Uchiha.

"Whatever. Fine I'll help you study, but only if you stop bugging me," Sasuke said avoiding a sigh and sitting on the floor.

Naruto sat down next to him and pulled the coffee table closer to them, allowing Sasuke to place the text book on it. Naruto flipped pages in the book until he found the chapter he was looking for; _Study of the Human Body_. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"Will you stop thinking about perverted things?" Naruto said eyeing the Uchiha with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not," Sasuke said.

'_Liar._' Naruto thought.

"So what exactly do you need help with?"

"The section about the brain," Naruto said flipping pages. Once again Sasuke ran his hand through his hair without noticing. "Will you stop that?!" Naruto yelled looking at

Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly removed his hand from his hair and placed it on the table. "I'm not doing anything," Sasuke said looking at the text book.

"Yes you are."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who was eyeing him, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice the slight redness in his cheeks. Sasuke bit back the urge to run his hand through his hair, but failed. Naruto glared at the Uchiha.

"Can we just study, please?" Naruto asked turning away from Sasuke. Again Sasuke ran

his hand through his hair. "What is it that you're thinking about that you have to that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke put his hand back on the table and he smiled. "How to answer that?" he asked himself.

"How about straightly?" Naruto said to himself returning his gaze back to his book. Sasuke smiled and he grabbed Naruto's face. "What the he-" Naruto began, but he silenced as Sasuke placed a light kiss on his lips.

Naruto was taken aback.

"W-what the hell was that?!" he said, pulling away from the Uchiha with a deep blush painted on his cheeks.

"A kiss," Sasuke shrugged, smirking.

Naruto's blush deepened as he stared at Sasuke. "I know that! But why did you k-kiss me?!" he stammered.

"Because you asked what I was thinking about, and now you know," Sasuke said, flipping idly through the textbook.

Naruto swallowed hard as he watched the ever-so-calm Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at the blonde and grinned. Naruto felt his cheeks burn.

"D-don't sit there so calmly!" he yelled.

Sasuke's smirk fell. "Why not? It was just a kiss…but if you want…" Sasuke trailed off as he advanced on the flushed blonde.

Naruto moved away from Sasuke, but he backed against the wall. "Instead of _studying_ the human anatomy, how about I _teach _you?" Sasuke purred, gripping Naruto by the shirt.

"B-but I don't think the test will be on-" Naruto fell silent as he gazed in to the hungry eyes of Sasuke.

"Y-you-"

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and placed another kiss on his lips, this time allowing his tongue to trace Naruto's bottom lip. When he pulled away, he smiled. Naruto wasn't resisting, so Sasuke decided to go a bit further. He pulled Naruto to him and kissed him, placing the hand he wasn't using to hold the blonde to him under his shirt. Naruto gasped in response, but Sasuke silenced him by slipping his tongue past his teeth. Naruto pushed on Sasuke's chest and pulled his lips away.

"W-why are you doing this all of a sudden?" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke grinned. "I want to," he said, smirking dangerously and pulling Naruto closer to him. "What do I have to do to get inside of you?" he whispered lustfully.

Naruto felt his cheeks blaze, but before he could say anything, he gasped as Sasuke's cold hand slipped further up his shirt.

"S-stop…" Naruto said breathlessly.

"Sorry, but for some reason I can't," Sasuke said releasing Naruto's shirt and using his now free hand to trail down to Naruto's jeans.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke reached in and stroked him.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto gasped, gently pushing on the teen's chest.

The raven-haired teen smiled at his name, and he placed his hand on Naruto's back, forcing him to sit up straight. He pulled his hand from the blonde's pants and turned him around.

"It'll feel better if you sit like this," Sasuke smirked, pulling Naruto on his lap and replacing his hand in his jeans. Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"I'm glad you suggested I come over," Sasuke purred, using his tongue to trace his ear.

Naruto blushed.

"Sh-shut up and t-take off your shirt," he gasped.

Sasuke smirked and pulled off his shirt. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, who pressed his back against Sasuke's chest.

"S-shouldn't we go to the bedroom…?" Naruto asked, his cheeks burning.

Sasuke smiled and reached into Naruto's jeans.

"I think it'll be fine right here," Sasuke breathed as Naruto gasped.

"B-but-"

Sasuke blew out an irritated sigh and removed his hand. "Fine," he stood up and grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him to his feet.

He lead the way to the bedroom, and when the two were inside, he slammed the door and pushed Naruto on the bed. Naruto gulped as Sasuke quickly straddled his hips. Sasuke placed yet another kiss on the blonde, his skilled tongue slipping past his teeth. He kissed a trail down to Naruto's neck. The blond sighed and shivered as the Uchiha's hot, moist

tongue tasted the thin skin.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned quietly.

Sasuke smirked, and he trailed his kisses down to Naruto's torso, pulling off his jeans and boxers and tossing them carelessly on the floor as he did so.

"W-wait!" Naruto pleaded breathlessly, but the Uchiha was in no mood to wait. Holding the blonde firmly by the hips he took his being into his mouth.

Naruto gasped and tried to shift his body, but with Sasuke holding him so tightly, the task became imposable.

"S-Sasu…ke…" Naruto moaned quietly.

The brunet smirked and watched the blonde's every reaction, savoring every expression.

"S-Sasuke p-please…I-if you don't s-stop- ngh -I'm going to c-cum," Naruto gasped, choking on a low moan.

But Sasuke just ignored him and continued to ravish him. With a low moan Naruto came and Sasuke swallowed without hesitation. He pulled himself face to face with Naruto and smirked.

"We aren't finished, Naruto," he sneered.

Naruto trembled as he became aware of Sasuke hovering over him. After kicking off his jeans, Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto onto his lap.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Sasuke said resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto nodded and braced himself as Sasuke pushed into him. He bit back a loud moan as he felt Sasuke enter him. Sasuke sighed as he felt the inside of his lover. He wanted more then just feeling so he pushed himself deeper into the blonde.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned loudly.

Gripping Naruto firmly by his waist, Sasuke pulled him closer, savoring every sound.

"How does it feel…Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he kissed the teen's neck. Naruto shivered as Sasuke shifted slightly.

"G-good…," Naruto gasped as he felt his cheeks blaze.

Sasuke smirked as he forced the teen up and then let him fall.

"S-Sasu…ke.." Naruto moaned as the raven haired teen repeated the processes. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and entangled his fingers in his dark hair. "M-more…" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke was more than happy to give him "more", but he wanted to enjoy this. "Don't get greedy," he said smirking and laying Naruto on the bed.

"I-ngh-I can't h-help it!" he moaned as Sasuke thrust into him.

Sasuke grinned at the blonde's reactions. "Are you learning…Naruto?" Sasuke laughed, panting slightly.

"Sh-shut up-ha!"

Sasuke thrust hard into Naruto and a low moan escaped his lips. "Just…a-a little more…" he panted.

"S-Sasuke…!" Naruto moaned loudly.

Sasuke thrust hard in Naruto and climaxed.

* * *

"You're home late," Itachi said, narrowing his eyes as Sasuke walked through the door.

He had slept well into the afternoon, but when he left Naruto was still asleep.

"I'm just here to pick up some clothes."

"I need your help around here! What are you doing over at Naruto's anyway?!"

"Nothing. You act like you're having company over and usually when you do, you tell me to leave anyway, so what's the big deal?"

Itachi eyed his younger brother suspiciously.

"Stop with that look," Sasuke said walking to his room.

"I wouldn't have to have a look if you weren't such a damn pervert," Itachi said narrowing his eyes.

"W-what?! You're the pervert!" Sasuke said stopping and turning to face his brother.

"Me?!"

"You and those fucking magazines!"

"Stop going through my things!" Itachi yelled his face turning red.


End file.
